SotSNG Guide
Here's all the threads and the overall major recap Main Characters Enrolled in the School Riptide: Female Night/Sea hybrid, Prophecy Dragonet, cousin is Tidal Tidal: Male Sea/Sand hybrid, Chosen's Animus, cousin is Riptide Talon: Male scavenger, can control water when needed, Riptide's partner Macaw: Male Rain/Sand hybrid, can wind element shifter, can control wind and weather, sister is Mouse, cousins are Blossom, Moonflower and Pride Raven: Female Sea/Rain/Sky tribrid, controls ravens and has superspeed, brother is Jetstream Jetstream: Male Sea/Rain/Sky tribrid, x-ray vision, sister is Raven Blossom: Female RainWing, can shift into whatever she tastes the blood of, cousins are Mouse, Macaw, Moonflower and Pride Moonflower: Female Night/Rain hybrid, can read animal minds and dragon minds but it’s harder, brother is Pride, cousins are Macaw, Mouse and Blossom Abyss: Male Night/Sand hybrid, can see ghosts and shadow-travel, sisters are Starscape and Gazelle Gazelle: Female Night/Sand hybrid, can turn invisible and bend shadows, brother is Abyss, sister is Starscape, now deceased Starscape: Female Night/Sand hybrid, can shadow-travel, brother is Abyss, sister is Gazelle Pride, Night/Rain, able to control animals and see through their eyes, sister is Moonflower, cousins are Mouse, Macaw, and Blossom Mouse, Rain/Sand, can control forest elements and shift into forest-dwelling animals, brother is Macaw, cousins are Pride, Moonflower, and Blossom Raptor, Male SkyWing, can control fire Viceroy, Female SilkWing, can heal wounds but it exhausts her Main Characters Not Enrolled in the School Lyla: Female scavenger from on of the tribes in the forest Darkstar: Male Sea/Rain/Sky tribrid, animus, sister is Raven, brother is Jetsrream Phobia: Female Night/Sky hybrid, can control fear Ships Pride x Starscape (Pridescape) Mouse x Jetstream (Moustream) Tidal x Raven (Ridal or Tidan) Moonflower x Abyss (Abyssflower) Macaw x Viceroy Gazelle x Delta (Not RPed by anyone) (Gazta) Talon x Lyla (Tayla) Riptide x Blossom (Blosstide) Important Places *Please Note: Yes, it is called the school ''of the SuperNatural however basically no one is at the school. ''Before ''you start RPing, please ask for a current location because this RP '''does move very fast so the location is constantly changing.' The Cave: Yea...it is what it sounds like. It's a cave in a forest basically. The SuperNatural Crew use it as a base/home thing where they eat, sleep, train and hang out whenever they aren't off fulfilling prophecies or fighting evil and such. The School More to come! Enemies Ravenclaw Firefox Lucifer Weapons Lone Wolf The Dagger: The prophecy dagger, the only thing that can make Necro and Lucifer stay dead. The Black Death: A very little-known liquid, can counteract the Chosen's healing powers. Extremely dangerous to her. Dead Characters Unnamed dragonet: Sisters were Gazelle and Starscape, brother was Abyss. Killed by Lucifer Starshade: Stillborn hatchling, sibling to Raven, Darkstar, and Jetstream Gazelle: Died in the Ravenclaw fight, revealed to be the traitor, sister to Starscape and Abyss Ravenclaw: Killed by Riptide, first kill on Lone Wolf by Riptide. Other Important Characters/Events/Organizations The Evening Star (Link needed) The Rebels (Link needed) More to come!